<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los Hijos Que Rechazaron Al Padre by LizKenobi98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329111">Los Hijos Que Rechazaron Al Padre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98'>LizKenobi98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, Family Drama, Jon Snow is a Sand, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar ha mentido en el pasado, se han olvidado de muchas cosas... pero cuando su hijo lo enfrenta, ¿tratará de remendar los errores de su pasado? Quizás no sea demasiado tarde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. </p><p>N/A: Estuve demasiado feliz al ver sus felicitaciones en la última historia... así que vengo con otra historia! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhaegar Targaryen se sentó en el trono de hierro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio la orden al maestre para que las puertas se abrieran y entrara su corte, los ciudadanos ya habían hecho fila para expresar sus dudas, peticiones y ayuda. Iba a ser un gran día, Lyanna le mencionó que su heredero había comenzado a hablar sobre contraer matrimonio para forjar alianzas y la nieta de lady Olenna Tyrell es la candidata perfecta para esposa de su único hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanna se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una mujer pequeña entró y así comenzó su día…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando observó a su hijo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aegon </span>
  </em>
  <span>entrar a la sala de trono, Ser Barristan también se miraba confundido de escoltar al príncipe. ¿Qué tipo de petición podría solicitarle su hijo que no fuera en privado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le cedió la palabra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi rey —Su hijo hizo una reverencia. Rhaegar lo saludó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Príncipe Aegon, ¿puedes explicarme qué hacías en la fila de los súbditos? Eres el príncipe, no necesitabas hacer eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quería hablar con el rey y lo correcto era hacer fila con ellos —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio—. Gracias por tener el tiempo de atenderme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hijo. Siempre ha tenido tiempo para él… en los últimos meses es él quién se ha alejado de ellos. Simplemente le dio su espacio, para que pensara en los beneficios de casarse pronto con una mujer de buena posición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aegon, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Lyanna con una sonrisa tensa sobre su rostro. Rhaegar observó a los presentes, ellos también se miraron desconcertados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vine a pedirle una petición, mi rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te escucho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quiero que restituyas a la princesa Rhaenys Targaryen y al príncipe Aegon VI Targaryen en tu línea de sucesión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaegar se quedó paralizado ante la mención de los hijos de Elia. ¿Cómo…? En los dieciséis días de su nombre que tiene su hijo, jamás ha salido en discusión los bastardos de Elia; Lyanna jamás se atrevería hablar de ellos y ha sido muy cuidadoso en que nadie los mencione, la única información que Aegon tiene es que estuvo casado con Elia y que anuló su matrimonio, jamás habló de aquellos niños…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El recuerdo de la niña de ojos morados con cabello castaño y mechones plateados apareció ante sus ojos, la dulce sonrisa genuina y la forma en que ella corría con sus regordetas piernas hacia él. La imagen de Ashara con una sonrisa mientras colocaba entre sus brazos al niño de cabello plateado y ojos oscuros… han pasado años, años en que no ha pensado en ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tragó en seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No sé de qué hablas, esos fueron los hijos bastardos de la princesa Elia, los tuvo cuando me fue infiel —contestó de inmediato, no permitiendo que le afectará el recuerdo de las súplicas de Elia—. No es tema de su incumbencia, príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aegon, ¿Quién te dijo…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me engañas, padre —respondió el joven de ojos oscuros—. Engáñate todo lo que quieras, finge que las mentiras que has dicho son reales, pero ellos son tus hijos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mis hermanos </span>
  </em>
  <span>—Rhaegar se sorprendió al notar que los ojos de su hijo se llenaban de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mentiste y dijiste que la princesa Elia te engañó? ¿Por qué la obligaste a renunciar a sus </span>
  <em>
    <span>hijos? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Si eran unos bastardos como dices, ¿no pudiste mostrar misericordia y enviarlos a Dorne? ¿Por qué obligaste a la princesa Elia a convertirse en una septa? ¿Por qué separaste a Rhaenys y al verdadero Aegon? </span>
  <em>
    <span>¡¿Por qué?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuida tus palabras, príncipe. Estás ante el rey —le reprendió Tywin Lannister, escandalizado de que el príncipe sacara ese tema tan delicado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te solicito, padre, que permitas que la princesa Elia Martell sea liberada de sus votos y enviada a Dorne, te pido que Rhaenys y Aegon Waters recuperen el verdadero apellido que les corresponde y vuelvan a entrar en la línea de sucesión. Son Targaryen sin importar las mentiras que sigas diciendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esas son peticiones absurdas, hijo —respondió, no pudo ocultar el enojo en su voz ante lo que su hijo acababa de decir—. Eres el único heredero al trono Aegon Targaryen, no tienes otros hermanos. Quítate esas ideas fantasiosas de tu cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Fantasiosas? Esas ideas debiste de quitártelas tu cuando hablaste de una estúpida profecía que al final no se hizo realidad —le respondió Aegon, igual de furioso que él. Rhaegar cerró los ojos por un momento ante el recuerdo de la profecía fallida—. ¿No fuiste tu quien dejó a su primera familia para intentar cumplirla? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hielo y Fuego. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tan absurdo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha quedado en el pasado, príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aegon…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Vas a cumplir mis peticiones? ¿Sí o no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegon levantó la mirada, continuaba desafiándolo con la mirada, pero Rhaegar no cedió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él no se equivocó, tomó la decisión correcta al anular su matrimonio con Elia y quitarles el apellido a aquellos niños. No eran sus hijos, Elia lo engañó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Bien! —gritó su hijo—. ¡Renunció! —Lyanna jadeó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aegon, guarda silencio…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, madre —Aegon dio un paso vacilante—. Renuncio a mi posición como príncipe de los siete reinos, no seré nunca tu heredero, no llevaré el apellido de un cobarde. Me niego a que vuelvan a llamarme Aegon VI Targaryen, no más. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon Sand </span>
  </em>
  <span>es mi verdadero nombre.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Desde que era una niña, Rhae ha tenido sueños de una mujer de tez morena con ojos oscuros, su rostro es amable y la sonrisa en sus labios es dulce. Ella suele besar su frente y susurrarle palabras amorosas, llenándola de paz y sumergiéndose a otro lado. En las mañanas cuando despierta, anhela desesperadamente la noche para volver a soñar con ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada día que cumple un día de su nombre, ella es diferente. Físicamente no se parece en nada a su padre y madre. Su cabello es rubio cenizo, su piel pálida y sus ojos son de color verde, casi parecen hermanos en realidad, nunca los ha visto besarse. Rhae en cambio tiene una piel morena, su cabello es largo y ondulado, decorado con mechones plateados, como el de los Targaryen, y sus ojos son morados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha vivido casi toda su vida en el Norte, es lo que recuerda. Las niñas y los niños que viven a su alrededor son de piel pálida, ellos si pueden hacerse pasar por sus primos, aunque ninguno tiene mechones de otro tono diferente ni ojos de color morado. Ella es alta y sus padres son de baja estatura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhae les ha contado sobre la mujer que la visita en sus sueños, ellos nunca responden a sus dudas y preguntas, nunca han querido salir del Norte, ella anhela conocer al menos Winterfell, puede trabajar como doncella, pero se niegan rotundamente. Rhae nunca les ha hablado sobre el niño que aparece en ocasiones, es un niño con cabello plateado y ojos oscuros, ella le hace cariños y el niño grita de emoción. Eso es lo que ella cree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su madre le ha pedido que olvide esas tonterías, que son sueños insignificantes, que debe de concentrarse en los deberes de una doncella. ¿Doncella? ¡Ni en sus sueños! Rhae no está destinada a servir a alguna dama. Su madre siempre se tensa cuando vuelve hablar sobre la mujer de sus sueños, ellos le ocultan algo y lo descubrirá pronto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su nombre también es curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhae Tills</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ella le gusta que la llamen Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El nombre de Rhaenys perteneció a una reina. La reina Rhaenys Targaryen, esposa de Aegon el Conquistador. No le gusta Rhae, su complemento es Rhaenys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando les preguntó a sus padres si podía llamarse así, su padre la azotó. La hizo ponerse de rodillas y levantó su vestido exponiendo su trasero y le pegó con la palma de su mano, le hizo prometer que no repetiría ese nombre nunca, en medio del llanto, ella lo prometió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhae ha cumplido veinte días de su nombre y se ha enamorado de un chico del pequeño pueblo llamado Gendry. Él le contó que había vivido en King’s Landing, pero que, durante un desvío de su viaje hacia Winterfell, terminaron estableciéndose en un hogar. Gendry es cortés y amable con ella, aunque es un año menor, pero eso no le importa. A Rhae no le importa el matrimonio, pero sus amigas se divierten llamándola solterona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus padres han rechazado el acercamiento entre los dos, pero han encontrado la manera de verse en secreto. Fue Gendry con quien tuvo su primer beso, ella ha decidido que quiere casarse con él y ser libre del Norte, de su familia. No le importa en lo absoluto que sea un bastardo, está segura de que vivirá con él incluso debajo de un árbol.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Rhae? —Le preguntó su madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gendry viene hablar contigo, madre —respondió ansiosa—, no sé qué quiera decirte, pero me contó que es urgente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su padre emite un gruñido, pero continúa concentrado en su comida. El toque en la puerta le anuncia que él ha llegado. Se levanta rápidamente de su lugar para abrir la pequeña puerta, los ojos azules de Gendry la reciben y él mueve sus manos nerviosamente. No las toma, no la besa, simplemente la saluda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y es cuando el caos sucede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hay invitación a comer, Gendry explica el motivo de su visita, pero antes de que ella pueda procesar todo, su padre se levanta de su silla y grita:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Un pueblerino como tú no puede casarse con una princesa!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Princesa? —pregunta. Su madre solloza y deja caer la cacerola con la comida, Rhae no hace el esfuerzo por ayudarla—. ¿Qué dices, padre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No soy tu padre, niña estúpida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhae está acostumbrada a sus insultos. Él nunca le permite olvidar cómo arruinó su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Madre? —Ella sigue sollozando en su lugar, siento el brazo de Gendry rodeando su cintura—. ¿Por qué papá dice esas cosas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tu no eres mi hija —dice él malhumorado—. Eres la hija del bastardo de Rhaegar Targaryen, eres la princesa Rhaenys Targaryen. El bastardo te dejo con nosotros, no puedes casarte ni tener hijos. Pronto estarán aquí y te llevarán para convertirte en una septa, ese es tu destino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaenys escapa de su </span>
  <em>
    <span>hogar </span>
  </em>
  <span>esa noche.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>El hombre al que ha llamado padre la sigue, corre en medio del bosque. Nunca se le ha permitido avanzar tan lejos, no conoce el lugar como él, es consciente de que hay un río cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La nieve es fría y su calzado malo, va a enfermarse, pero quiere huir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le es imposible ver el rostro del hombre y la mujer que la criaron, a golpes, insultos. Ella conoce la historia de la princesa Elia Martell, nunca ha visto un dibujo suyo, solo palabras escritas de lo mala esposa y princesa que fue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él dijo que es la hija de Rhaegar Targaryen, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, ella es la hija de la princesa Elia Martell… y el niño de sus sueños… él debe de ser su hermano, ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¡Por los dioses antiguos! ¿Cómo es que ella terminó viviendo con ellos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Después de que su </span>
  <em>
    <span>padre</span>
  </em>
  <span> expulsó a Gendry, la encerró en su habitación, la estrujó entre sus brazos y le preguntó si se entregó a él, intentó arrebatarle su vestido y </span>
  <em>
    <span>corroborar </span>
  </em>
  <span>que no se hubiera metido con él, pero su </span>
  <em>
    <span>madre </span>
  </em>
  <span>lo detuvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhaenys sigue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, el aire comienza a escaparse de sus pulmones, los pasos de él cada vez son más cercanos. Le duelen sus piernas, pierde el camino por un momento antes de tropezar y caer por la nieve, se da un par de golpes y trata de no gemir por el dolor. Extiende sus brazos y toca el agua helada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha llegado al río, antes de que pueda meterse en él, pero él la ha encontrado y la ha levantado y estrujado nuevamente, le grita sobre su mal comportamiento y lo malagradecida que ha sido, le escupe sobre como nunca la quiso y como le han pagado para mantenerla a s</span>
  <em>
    <span>alvo, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhaenys llora e implora que la suelte, pero no lo hace. El frío entra por su espalda, él ha roto su vestido y ahora entiende las miradas que le hicieron sentir incómodas todos esos años. Le da asco cuando siente sus manos sobre su espalda, muerde su cuello y ella vuelve a suplicar que la suelte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él no lo hace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que pueda llegar más lejos, escucha el gruñido de una bestia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solloza, pero no se levanta al escucharlo gritar. Una mano se posa sobre su hombro y ve a otro hombre joven que la mira ¿preocupado?, el pánico se apodera de ella, intenta girar para meterse al agua helada, pero no la suelta.</span>
</p><p><span>—Por favor, por favor, no me hagas daño</span> <span>—lloriquea.</span></p><p>
  <span>—No lo haré —su voz es suave y Rhaenys le cree, aunque no debería de hacerlo, no cuando el hombre en quien confiaba intentó abusar de ella—. Estás a salvo, mi lobo huargo te ha salvado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Huargo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella ha escuchado sobre los lobos huargos, solo hay una familia en todo el norte que los tiene y son los Stark.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Demasiado fácil de saber quien ha salvado a Rhaenys... ¿eh? :D<br/>¡Gracias por sus comentarios, los kudos y las lecturas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.</p><p>N/A: ¡Hola, hola! No saben cuanto he extrañado escribir en esta historia... jaja, pero no pude concentrarme desde hace un tiempo por algunos dramas en mi trabajo, afortunadamente se resolvió y ya siento que ese estrés ya abandonó mi cuerpo... jaja. </p><p>En fin, les envío un saludo, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que disfruten de este capítulo!<br/>Cualquier error ortográfico es responsabilidad mío, si ven uno por ahí, no duden en decirme!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon es su nombre.</p><p>Aegon VI Targaryen.</p><p>Él no es Aegon “El bastardo” Waters.</p><p>Si fuera por Ser Jon Arryn… él nunca se hubiera enterado de la verdad de su origen. El hombre lo trata con amabilidad, le ha enseñado a leer y pelear con una espada, es lo suficientemente amable como para permitirle dormir en una cama cómoda dentro del Valle.</p><p>Lady Lysa Arryn es lo contrario.</p><p>Es una mujer amargada, llena de resentimiento por la pérdida de los bebés que nunca ha podido tener. Se desquita con él, lo llama bastardo, le rompe sus prendas y lo envía a dormir en las celdas en las noches de lluvia. El carcelero tiene simpatía por él y le regala una manta para soportar la noche, en una ocasión duró cuatro noches seguidas ahí, manteniéndose hidratado con el único vaso de agua que recibe.</p><p>Por supuesto que ella solo muestra su crueldad cuando Jon Arryn está en King's Landing sirviendo bajo las órdenes del rey, <em>su padre.</em></p><p>Tenía diez años cuando se cruzó en el camino de Lady Lysa Arryn, ella acababa de perder a su bebé y la puerta de la luna estaba abierta. Él se preguntó si la mujer pensaba suicidarse y terminar con todo el dolor.</p><p>En ese momento solamente era un niño, un pupilo de Jon Arryn, de nombre Aegon. No le dijeron nada, su cabello era plateado y sus ojos oscuros. Escuchó sobre la apariencia de los Targaryen y se preguntó si era un bastardo del rey y la reina lo enviado lejos para no entrometerse en el reinado del príncipe, que también se llamaba Aegon.</p><p>Había intentado retirarse del salón, pero tropezó con un guardia, el murmullo de su disculpa fue lo suficiente para atraer la atención de la mujer, que ordenó al guardia que lo llevara hasta a ella.</p><p>Aegon sintió miedo y su cuerpo tembló al sentir el aire frío de la puerta de luna, casi nunca estaba abierta. Jon Arryn solo ordena abrirla cuando ejecuta a los ladrones y violadores.</p><p>Lysa lo había sujetado de su cabello, le gritó cuánto lo odiaba y como su padre lo rechazó. Se burló en su cara y llamó a su madre <em>una prostituta</em> . Aegon le había preguntado a Jon por ella, pero nunca respondió a sus preguntas, se limitaba a decir: <em>pronto.  </em>Pero Lysa no tuvo Tales escrúpulos en soltar toda la verdad al niño de diez años.</p><p>Le contó el rechazo de su padre a su madre, le contó cómo él casi la mató en el momento en que nació, llamó a su madre <em>una mujer débil, que no supo cumplir con su deber, </em>  le habló y se rió cuando le dijo que su hermana era una <em>pequeña puta nacida de la infidelidad </em> y que merecía la muerte. Jaló de sus cabellos y lo hizo tirarse al suelo, le recriminó que por la debilidad de su madre, el rey tuvo que buscar a una mujer que si pudiera cumplir con su deber y en el camino, fue el responsable de la muerte de Brandon Stark y Eddard Stark, su verdadero amor, tuvo que casarse con su hermana Catelyn. Siguió culpando a su madre sin nombre, siguió amenazándolo con tirarlo por esa puerta por arruinar su vida.</p><p>Durante diez años, Aegon fue ignorante con respecto a su pasado, pero después de las duras palabras de lady Lysa, comprendió las miradas de simpatía y odio que recibía, entendía porque las mujeres no permitían que sus hijos se acercaran a él y comprendió porque lo llamaban bastardo, el usurpador de nombres.</p><p>Su padre lo rechazó públicamente.</p><p>Siendo un bebé fue arrebatado de los brazos de su madre, una mujer de la cual conoció su nombre hasta que cumplió los diecisiete días de su nombre.</p><p>Elia.</p><p>Lo alejaron de su hermana, la heredera al trono de hierro.</p><hr/><p>Jon Arryn se negó a decirle que sucedió con ellas, alegó un voto inquebrantable que podía costarle la vida el día que lo enfrentó.</p><p>—Debes irte, Aegon oferta él. Aegon nunca lo había visto llorar—, cuando cumpliste dieciséis, fue mi deber enviarte al muro.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—El rey lo ordenó.</p><p>—No soy su hijo, no soy una amenaza para su reino. Usted lo ha dicho, mi madre es una <em>puta </em> —Aegon le pidió perdón por dentro—. Una mujer que no cumplió con sus votos y engañó al rey. Yo soy el bastardo, la prueba de la infidelidad. ¿Quién hará caso al bastardo de una <em>puta</em> ?</p><p>—No cruces la línea, Waters —Aegon notó como los ojos de Jon brillaban por la furia—. Tienes que ir al muro, te estoy protegiendo. Te convertirás en un hermano jurado de la guardia de la noche, no tendrás esposa ni hijos ni tierras, y no serás una amenaza para el reino.</p><p>—No me educaste para ser un simple hermano de la guardia —respondió, las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos. Desde aquella confesión de lady Lysa ha intentado escapar, buscar una forma de hacerlo sin ser descubierto ni asesinado en el trayecto. No conoce a nadie en el mundo exterior, no sabe el origen de su madre, solo su nombre. La gente no habla de ella por temor a ser castigados. ¿Quién es su verdadera familia? -. Usted no está de acuerdo con lo que hizo el rey —murmuró—. Iré al muro, no causaré problemas ni me desviaré, me convertiré en un hermano jurado de la noche, pero dime quién es mi madre.</p><p>Jon Arryn negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo mirando fijamente hacia sus tierras.</p><p>Pasó bastante tiempo, pero Aegon nunca se retiró y Jon no tuvo el valor para despedirlo.</p><p>El chico ha sido bueno todos estos años, ha sido amable y educado, no tiene ni una sola fibra de ser malvado, pese a todas las cosas que Lysa le ha hecho. Él lo ha sabido, pero nunca ha podido enfrentar a su propia esposa. ¿Por qué defendería él a un bastardo? Lysa si creía en las mentiras del rey, Aegon es un bastardo y siempre lo será.</p><p>—Tu madre es la princesa Elia Martell de Dorne —Aegon cerró los ojos y lloró al escuchar su nombre—. Además de la reina madre Rhaella, la princesa Elia fue la mujer más bondadosa que conocí.</p><p>—¿Fue? —Aegon se mordió el labio con fuerza ante el significado de esas palabras.</p><p>—Ya no es una princesa, Aegon —murmuró Jon con pesar y Aegon sintió un alivio al saber que ella está viva—. Nadie la ha visto en dieciocho años. El rey Rhaegar me pidió que me hiciera cargo de ti, darte un hogar hasta que tuvieras la edad suficiente para irte al muro, se suponía que no sabrías la verdad de nada.</p><p>—Hasta que lady Lysa lo dijo —susurró.</p><p>—Sí, hasta que ella lo dijo.</p><p>—¿Y mi hermana?</p><p>—Enviada a un pequeño pueblo de campesinos para ser educada como una ignorante, los guardias del rey han ido a buscarla para forzarla a tomar sus votos como septa.</p><p>Si rompía sus votos en el muro, estaba condenado a muerte por desertar, los quitaba del camino para que el príncipe tomara su lugar pronto, y ellos dejarán de ser una amenaza.</p><p>¿El rey no tenía escrúpulos? ¿No sintió remordimiento o culpa por lo que les hizo? ¿Su madre en verdad lo traicionó y por eso los separaron? ¿Cuál era la verdadera historia?</p><p>
  <em> Elia Martell de Dorne… </em>
</p><p>Ha escuchado la política de Dorne con respecto a los bastardos… y él es el hijo de la princesa Elia.</p><p>—¿Nunca las voy a conocer? —Preguntó.</p><p>—No, lo siento.</p><p>—¿Puedo retirarme, Ser Jon?</p><p>Apenas notó el asentimiento del hombre, salió del salón, los guardias no lo miraron, se mantuvieron quietos en su lugar.</p><p>Aegon se limpió las mejillas, no iba a llorar una vez que se enfrentará a la corte de lady Lysa. </p><p>Tenía el nombre de su madre. ¿Y su hermana? Ella también está viva ... ignorante a todo este drama.</p><p>Los guardias del rey han ido a buscarla… ¿Cuál es el lugar al que la llevaron? Era peligroso, arriesgado, pero tenía que contactarse con Dorne.</p><p>Sintió escalofríos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, Aegon se giró a la defensiva y vio al guardia que momentos antes protegía la puerta del salón de Jon Arryn. El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa y Aegon sospechó de él. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el guardia levantó la mano y le entregó un pequeño trozo de pergamino enrollado. Él dijo:</p><p>—Estamos de tu lado, príncipe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Holaaaaaa! ¿¡Como han estado!? :D</p><p>Estoy muy emocionada por este capítulo! :D <br/>Así que espero que les guste, quiero decirles que es un fic y aunque algunas cosas no funcionan así en el canon, yo me divertí bastante escribiéndolo y usándolo para el fic. </p><p>Sé que hay preguntas de porque Dorne no se ha movido, tal vez mis justificaciones no van a ser suficientes, pero si comenzará a responderlas, no habría trama para el fic. Así que si tienen dudas, por favor, déjala en los comentarios e intentaré responderlas en capítulos futuros.</p><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ha sido un príncipe protegido toda su vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La Guardia Real siempre ha seguido sus pasos, rara vez se despegan de su lado, sabe que es su deber, pero era asfixiante tenerlos en todo momento. Cuando anhelaba salir a pasear por los jardines de la fortaleza, ellos despejarán todo el lugar para no enterarse de lo que decían de él; cuando quiso salir a cabalgar y visitas a su gente, nunca pudo hacerlo libremente, siempre tuvo que ir escondido, cabalgar nunca fue una opción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él nunca ha acompañado a su madre a los orfanatos cuando iba y hacía sus caridades, años después se enteró. Su madre jamás ha sido bienvenida en esos lugares, la culpan porque muchos de los huérfanos perdieron a sus padres por culpa de la guerra que ellos desataron, era una pecadora ante los ojos de todos ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella era una </span>
  <em>
    <span>puta </span>
  </em>
  <span>por huir con el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y traer un bastardo al mundo. Y lo es, él nació fuera del matrimonio antes de que lo legitimarán.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La gente de King’s Landing odia al rey Rhaegar Targaryen por las acusaciones que hizo en el pasado contra la princesa, y verdadera reina, Elia Martell de Dorne. La gente no olvida a la legítima princesa de los siete reinos y al verdadero heredero al trono, Aegon VI Targaryen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él es el falso Aegon VI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El usurpador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca se ha sentido cómodo con ese nombre de todas formas. Opto por elegir llamarse Jon, cuando escuchó una conversación de su madre con su padre. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span> ha conocido cientos de secretos que se ocultan en la fortaleza. Su habitación cuenta con un pasadizo secreto, fue complicado al principio, pero con el paso de los años aprendió a escabullirse con facilidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por el día nunca ha podido escaparse, demasiadas personas suelen entrar a su habitación para que no estuviera haciendo nada malo, los guardias protegiéndolo. Es en las noches el único momento en que ellos se alejan de él y protegen la puerta, nunca entran por petición suya, si fuera por su madre, ellos se quedarían con él. Afortunadamente han respetado la privacidad que exigió para descansar por las noches y no han descubierto que hay noches en que suele escaparse y visitar las calles que le prohibieron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue una gran ventaja no contar con los rasgos característicos de los Targaryen. Su cabello y ojos son de color oscuro, su piel aperlada, no pálida como su padre. El maestre le ha dicho que es más Stark que Targaryen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un Stark nacido en el reinado del dragón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un falso dragón.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon </span>
  </em>
  <span>jamás ha podido considerarse un Targaryen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conoce a su abuela, Rhaella Targaryen. Nunca le han permitido visitar Dragonstone ni pasar los períodos de descanso con ella, conoció a su tío Viserys hace varios años, pero él lo odia, se lo dijo cuando Rhaegar lo obligó a aceptar el compromiso con la hija de lady Cersei Lannister; a su tía Daenerys no la conoce en persona, han dicho sobre que es una princesa hermosa y bondadosa, pero su abuela no ha permitido que la princesa visite el reino; su padre los ha mandado a llamar, pero ella rechaza las invitaciones cordiales que le son enviadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Han intentado ir a la fuerza por ellos, su padre envió tropas y a los mejores guardias, solo para descubrir la fortaleza vacía. ¿A dónde van? ¿Dónde se esconden? ¿Quién es el espía que les dice cuando su padre tiene la intención de traerlos? Ni siquiera Varys puede responder a esa pregunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dragones no se permiten ser cazados.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>—Tiene que recapacitar, mi príncipe —Jon levantó la mirada de sus cartas al escuchar la voz del maestre—. Fue grosera su actitud, también debe disculparse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo haré el día en que vuelvan mis hermanos —continuó escribiendo e ignorando al hombre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No son tus hermanos, Aegon —Jon entrecerró los ojos cuando su madre entró a su habitación, detrás de ella, Ser Jaime la acompañaba—. Maestre, retírese, tengo que hablar con el príncipe Aegon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hombre asintió e hizo su salida de su habitación, el ruido de la cadena fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Ser Jaime asintió a su madre y salió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué piensas que haces, Aegon? ¿Qué fue todo el drama allá con tu padre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hago lo correcto, madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo correcto no es insultar a tu padre con mentiras. Lo has hecho pasar un mal rato en frente de toda la corte. Lo has humillado e infundado mentiras, eres mi hijo, pero te pueden considerar un traidor de la corona y castigarte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Él sonrió con ironía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sé que no va a suceder eso, madre. En primera porque tú no lo permitirás —Lyanna parpadeo sorprendido ante su hijo—. En segunda, no puede hacerlo. Pese a mi arrebato y rebeldía, soy el único heredero que tiene. No hay más Targaryen salvó a los que se niegan a reconocer y la reina Rhaella jamás permitirá que padre se acerque a sus hermanos, a menos que quiera iniciar una nueva rebelión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyanna frunció el ceño y respiró con dificultad ante la última declaración de su hijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Aegon! —Levantó la voz—, no puedes decir esas cosas. No voy a quedarme callada cuando tu padre me pregunte sobre esta conversación. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué tu padre te desherede por un tiempo? Y estamos a un par de lunas de anunciar tu compromiso con lady Margaery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quiero justicia por mis hermanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ellos no son tus hermanos! ¡Son los bastardos de Elia Martell! —dijo la reina Lyanna acercándose a su hijo—. ¡La princesa Elia era una </span>
  <em>
    <span>puta</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Y se le dio un castigo justo, uno donde no fue la muerte por el adulterio contra su esposo el rey, tu padre fue considerado al hacerla tomar sus votos como una septa y sus bastardos fueron dejados con buenas familias que los cuidaron bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Es mentira! —gritó, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza—. Perdóname, madre, por lo que voy a decir, pero aquí </span>
  <em>
    <span>tú fuiste la puta rey y yo soy el bastardo… </span>
  </em>
  <span>—Antes de que Jon pudiera terminar su frase, sintió la mano de su madre conectarse con su mejilla, negó con la cabeza—. La verdad duele, madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Discúlpate —Jon vio los ojos de su madre brillar con furia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No —se inclinó sobre la mesa, no dispuesto a bajar la mirada—. Les he perdido el respeto que alguna vez les tuve. Yo soy un bastardo nacido en las tierras de la princesa Elia. Aegon VI Targaryen, hijo de Elia Martell, es el heredero al trono de hierro, y tú usurpaste un lugar que nunca te ha correspondido. Faltaste a tu compromiso con Lord Robert Baratheon, te metiste con un hombre casado y engendraste a un bastardo, y al bastardo lo obligaste a usurpar el lugar de su hermano. Creíste en tontas palabras de un hombre que fue mayor a ti, te involucraste en una fantasía. Una fantasía llena de infelicidad debo de agregar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No sabes nada, Aegon —Jon observó los ojos de su madre llenarse de lágrimas, quizás el día de mañana se sentirá culpable de todo lo que le está diciendo, quizás está siendo injusto y está conversación debe ser con su padre, pero ella vino aquí y tiene que conocer su verdadera postura—. No puedes hablar sobre lo que ocurrió antes de que nacieras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Padre te buscó para hacer realidad una absurda fantasía. La canción de Hielo y Fuego, se supone que yo debí ser niña y completar la tercera cabeza del dragón, ya tenía a Rhaenys y Aegon y no se cumplió nada. Nací niño y te quedaste estéril. Lo que mi padre y tu hicieron con Elia Martell fue una bajeza, ¿Cómo puedes dormir todas las noches sabiendo lo que hiciste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tu padre me ama a mí. Hicimos lo correcto, por ti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo correcto hubiera sido permitir que la princesa Elia y sus hijos se fueran a Dorne, declararlos bastardos, no separarlos. No podían arriesgarse, ¿verdad? No cuando Dorne es tan poderoso y solamente han podido mantenerlo en línea por todas las trampas de Tywin Lannister, pero se están cayendo madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué estás diciendo, Aegon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si tiene que ocurrir una rebelión para que el verdadero Aegon tome el lugar que le corresponde, apoyaré a mis hermanos hasta el día de mi muerte. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Familia. Deber. Honor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nadie, madre, nadie se va a interponer en mi búsqueda para encontrarlos. Lo sé todo, madre. Todo lo que ustedes han contado con el paso de los años, sé que es mentira y que es verdad. ¿En realidad sigues creyendo que alguien les sigue siendo fiel a ustedes?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>La noche era helada y se avecinaba una tormenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue complicado escaparse de la fortaleza, pero logró hacerlo con la ayuda de un amigo. Su madre había llorado demasiado en su habitación y Jon se sintió culpable, pero ni con su actitud logró sacarle demasiada información a su madre. Le dolió verla llorar, pero no podía perdonarle el papel que jugó con la destitución de sus hermanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La lluvia estaba en pleno apogeo en el momento en que llegó al Gran Septo de Baelor. Era curioso como su padre envío a Elia Martell aquí, la fe de los siete y el reinado de su padre se fragmentó con el paso de los años, ¿Por qué permitió que Elia siguiera aquí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una septa se inclinó ante él cuando reveló su identidad y lo llevó con el Septón Supremo. La mujer se mostró nerviosa en todo el camino y se negó a responder a sus preguntas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo dejaron solo en una habitación, se acercó a la ventana y sintió un retorcijón al escuchar los relámpagos con fuerza, ¿Cuántas personas se quedarán sin hogar? Se distrajo con el sonido de la puerta y observó al septón entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Príncipe Aegon —el hombre pasó a su lado y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Le indicó que se sentará en el asiento vacío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Septón —Se inclinó ante él antes de sentarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te hemos esperado por años —respondió el hombre—. ¿A qué has venido, príncipe? Sabes de nuestra relación con el reino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé —murmuró—. No soy un devoto de los siete, lo siento. Mi madre me inculcó seguir a los viejos dioses —Él asintió—, pero no he venido a hablar sobre nuestras religiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quieres ver a la Septa Elia —respondió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, necesito verla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Las visitas para septa Elia han estado prohibidas desde el día en que fue despojada de su título de princesa, príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Soy el príncipe y futuro rey, voy a demoler esa prohibición cuando me siente en el trono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedes esperar un par de años para conocerla</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon sonrió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, no puedo esperar, septón. Tengo que conocerla, sé que usted fue quien tuvo que anular el matrimonio y fue forzado a hacerlo. Una vez que mi padre tuvo hijos con la princesa, la anulación estaba prohibida y mi padre lo forzó a anularla. También sé que usted nació en las tierras de Dorne, un dorniense siempre protege a los suyos sin importar sus votos. Ser Arthur Dayne fue el mejor amigo de mi padre y su hombre de mayor confianza, Arthur Dayne lo acompañó en la aventura que tuvo con mi madre, fiel a sus votos, pero cuando mi padre decidió jugar sucio y acusar a la princesa Elia de adulterio, Arthur Dayne se olvidó de sus votos y trató de abogar por la princesa Elia y fue enviado al muro por traición contra su rey. Hizo a un lado sus votos para defenderla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El septón no mostró ninguna emoción sobre su rostro, pero Jon se sintió orgulloso de haber obtenido su total atención.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No todos somos Arthur Dayne. Yo hice mis votos y me mantengo fiel a ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y fue obligado a romperlos cuando firmó esa anulación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quién te ha contado todo esto, príncipe? Son conversaciones prohibidas y por lo que sabemos, estás excluido de todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El septón se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Jon no se sintió nervioso por su examen, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hoy me enfrente a mi padre —le contó, esperando ganar su confianza—. Voy a defender a mis hermanos, pero necesito conocer a la princesa Elia. Hacerle saber que no está sola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Príncipe Aegon…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jon, por favor, llámame Jon. Mi hermano es Aegon, el único Aegon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jon —repitió—, Cuéntame, ¿Qué esperas saber de Elia Martell? De su boca pueden salir mentiras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quiero conocer su historia, su versión. Y después buscaré a mis hermanos, recuperarán su nombre y el tiempo perdido con su madre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pareces muy confiado, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tengo fe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Acertaste cuando dijiste que un dorniense siempre protege a los suyos. Conocí a la princesa Loreza y estuve a su servicio, vi nacer a Doran, Elia y Oberyn Martell. No me arrepiento de mis acciones, Jon, y seré sincero. Los votos para ser una septa son privados, el rey Rhaegar intentó estar en la ceremonia, pero nunca lo permití. Mentí, Elia Martell nunca tomó sus votos como una septa, pero vivió aquí por tres años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Vivió? —susurró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, Elia Martell se fue de King’s Landing hace trece años.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por sus comentarios!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. </p><p>N/A I: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo capítulo solo tres días después de actualizar? :O ¡Shock! Jaja, nah, mentira. El día de ayer estuve super enferma, la pase dormida casi todo el día, así que en las ocasiones en que me desperté, soñé con la continuación de este capítulo. ¡Así que... GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Mi pequeño dragón…</em>
</p><p>Rhaenys no reconoce esa voz, no es la dulce voz que suele traerle tranquilidad. Abre los ojos e intenta enfocarse en el hombre que habla, pero no hay nada a su alrededor, solo oscuridad. ¿Cuál es ese lugar? </p><p>Las imágenes vienen con rapidez, un castillo, un trono, un hombre de cabello plateado, nieve, un dragón.</p><p>Abrió los ojos de nuevo, solo para ser recibida por un cielo oscuro, siente calor y se da cuenta que es por la capa que cubre su cuerpo, elegante y fina, ni todas sus sábanas juntas pudieron calmar el frío como esta capa, aunque el suelo todavía es frío, hay una pequeña fogata frente a ella y es cuando lo nota, los ojos oscuros del lobo huargo que la salvó. </p><p>Trata de mantener la tranquilidad y no alterarse, ella no tiene miedo, pero su mirada es tan fija que siente un temblor por su cuerpo, en especial al recordar como el lobo se abalanzó contra el hombre que intentó forzarla. El lobo parece sentir su inquietud, ya que se acercó a ella y le dio una caricia con su nariz antes de sentir que le lame la mejilla.</p><p>—Parece que le agradas —Rhaenys se giró para escuchar la voz del hombre que la salvó, gracias a la claridad del día nota su cabello oscuro, piel clara y ojos azules. Gendry no es nada parecido a él—. Grey Wind no suele ser muy afectuoso con las personas, prefiere clavar sus garras sobre ellos. </p><p>Rhaenys entrecerró los ojos y le dio una caricia al lobo huargo, él volvió a lamerle la cara, causando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro. </p><p>—No conmigo —murmuró. Rhaenys iba a retirarse la capa cuando recordó el estado de su vestido y como su <em>padre </em>lo hizo girones—, te devolvería tu capa, pero… </p><p>—Quédatela hasta que puedas vestirte adecuadamente —Él se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a despellejar los conejos que llevaba consigo—. Dormiste toda la noche, Grey Wind y yo nos comimos toda la cena, lo siento —Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque su estómago comenzó a gruñir—. ¿Vives cerca de aquí? Puedo llevarte, si quieres.</p><p>—No —susurró—. ¿Eres un Stark? —Ahora que había descubierto que era la hija de un Targaryen, no conocía bien la situación actual de los Targaryen con los Stark. Él puede matarla y despilfarrar frente a todos los norteños, todos saben que los norteños odian a los sureños. </p><p>—Próximo Lord Stark —dijo con arrogancia—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Nunca había visto en el Norte una mujer con cabello oscuro y plateado, no es común —A Rhaenys no le pasó desapercibido la sospecha en su voz—. Ni ojos violetas, se dice que los ojos violetas solamente son de los que tienen descendencia de Valyria y no son muy comunes y sabemos cómo los Targaryen fueron extinguiéndose poco a poco. El rey solamente tiene un hijo que parece más norteño que sureño y no creo que seas la princesa Daenerys, dicen que ella luce como una verdadera Targaryen. </p><p>Princesa Daenerys… ¿la hermana de su padre? ¿Su tía? </p><p>¿Es prematuro confiar en él? Siente cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar los sucesos de una noche antes. Toda su vida ha sido una cruel mentira, separada de su verdadera madre, la princesa Elia Martell. ¿Dónde está ella y porque no la buscó? ¿Por qué permitió que la separaran y le hicieran crear algo que no era? ¿Por qué fue tan débil? No, ella no es la culpable. Es Rhaegar Targaryen. </p><p>No puede con seguridad confiar en un Stark, no conoce exactamente cuál es su relación con el reino. Sabe que Lyanna Stark es la reina de los siete reinos… Se niega a que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas, pero mantiene su mirada fija en el Stark. ¿Puede él ayudarla? Nunca volverá al lugar que llamó hogar, ¿Cuántas personas sabían la verdad y nunca dijeron nada? Susurros a sus espaldas, viéndola crecer en la ignorancia. </p><p>—¿Eres muy unido a tu tía? ¿La reina Lyanna? —preguntó. </p><p>Él frunció el ceño. </p><p>—No es de tu incumbencia. </p><p>—Dime —exigió—. Dímelo, por favor. </p><p>—Ella intentó separarme de mis padres, quería que me convirtiera en el pupilo del rey —le contó, podía notar la furia en su voz—, mi padre se negó y se negó, no cedió a ninguna de sus peticiones. Fue difícil, en especial cuando detuvieron las exportaciones y fue la causante de que el Norte pasará por una mala racha por no tener comida suficiente para abastecernos —Rhaenys recordó aquel tiempo, en su propia casa se habían abastecido de puro caldo de verdura, sin carne, sin nada—. Hasta que Dorne se reveló y los tratos fueron sellados con ellos. No sé porque te cuento todo esto… </p><p>—Acabo de descubrir que mi verdadero nombre es Rhaenys Targaryen —dijo con desesperación al ver que él se levantaba y hacía su camino al caballo que estaba sujeto en el árbol. Él se detuvo, la espada en su mano, sus ojos brillando, los propios ojos de Rhaenys estaban llenos de lágrimas—. El hombre del que me salvaste, me había dicho que era mi padre. Había un chico del que me enamoré, y cuando él fue a pedir mi mano, la verdad salió. Dijo que mi destino era alcanzar a mi madre para convertirme en una septa, pero no vinieron por mí. Tú lo dijiste, mis ojos violetas, mi cabello combinado… </p><p>—Rhaenys Targaryen —susurró—, mi padre te buscó. Robert Baratheon te buscó, pero creyeron que te mantenían en el Eyrie junto con tu hermano, y que era una mentira que los separaron —Él volvió a su lado, Grey Wind se acurrucó a su lado y Rhaenys se sintió cómoda a su lado—. A este punto, padre creyó que ya estabas al lado de tu madre en el septon de Baelor. </p><p>—¿Es ahí donde está mi madre? —Él asintió—. ¿Qué tan lejos está? ¿Puedes decirme el camino? Tengo que encontrarla… </p><p>—No, no puedes ir a King’s Landing por tu cuenta —dijo rápidamente—. Tengo que llevarte a Winterfell, princesa. Mi madre, Ashara Dayne, es la mejor amiga de la princesa Elia.</p><hr/><p>Rhaenys no estaba acostumbrada a cabalgar, mucho menos a estar abrazada durante tanto tiempo con Robb.</p><p>Es curiosa la manera en que aprendió a confiar rápidamente con él, no pudo creer que él mentía cuando comenzó a contarle muchas cosas personales, especialmente relacionadas con la situación de los Stark y los Targaryen. Al inicio, el rey había enviado una parte de su ejército para intentar controlar las rebeliones ocultas, las cuáles Robb le dijo que no existían, solamente estaban descontentos con los nuevos gobernantes; Robert Baratheon se le perdonó y mantuvo el poder de Stormlands, pero se le prohibió visitar otro reino, su hermano menor Renly Baratheon fue enviado con los Tyrell y Stannis Baratheon obligado a convertirse en miembro de la Guardia Real, pero nunca para proteger al rey y su familia. </p><p>Ella quiso preguntarle sobre su madre y su hermano, pero él le pidió que tuviera paciencia, hasta el momento de llegar a casa. Será su padre quien responda a sus preguntas, Grey Wind iba delante de ellos, con una nota adjunta de una reunión en privado. </p><p>Estaba nerviosa, tenía sueño, tenía hambre y muchas preguntas que hacer. </p><p>Rhaenys aún mantenía la capa de Robb Stark, era tan cálida, se recargo sobre la espalda de él y trató de conciliar el sueño, aún faltaba para llegar al hogar de los Stark.</p><p>Fue una coincidencia, pero se despertó en el momento en que los hombres de los Stark abrieron las puertas y les dieron el paso. El patio estaba despejado, se separó de Robb y ella visualizó lo que había a su alrededor. Robb descendió de su caballo y la ayudó a descender, sintió frío y emoción cuando sus pies conectaron con el suelo y sus pies se enterraron en la nieve.</p><p>—Bienvenida a Winterfell, Rhaenys —susurró Robb a sus espaldas. Rhaenys se encogió por su cercanía y se separó de él.</p><p>—Es hermoso —murmuró.</p><p>—Robb —ambos se giraron para ver del lugar de donde provenía la voz. Rhaenys vio como la mujer caminaba apresuradamente hacia ellos, ella esperó a que la mujer abrazara a su hijo, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca y sollozó—, no puedo creerlo. ¡Rhaenys!</p><p>Rhaenys miró nerviosa a Robb, él se encogió de hombros y sonrió cuando la mujer la abrazó. Rhaenys era casi de su misma estatura, pero aceptó el abrazo que le dio. </p><p>—¡Oh, Rhaenys! No sabes cuánto he llorado por ti. </p><p>—¿Ashara? —Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de abrazarla de nuevo, Rhaenys no pudo contener el llanto y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza—. Robb me dijo que tú eres la mejor amiga de mi madre. </p><p>—Hasta la muerte —respondió sin dudar—. Robb, ¿cómo? </p><p>—Tenemos que hablar en privado, madre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>N/A II: Quería hacer de Catelyn la esposa de Ned, peroooooo no veía funcionando el fic. Nos estamos moviendo y estoy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo :D Sean sinceras, ¿creen que voy muy rápido?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen. Solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Daenerys Targaryen le encanta meter los pies dentro del agua fría y disfruta del escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo.</p><p>El agua del mar es demasiado fría y por eso se mantiene la precaución de que no deben pasar mucho tiempo dentro, los niños que suelen meterse terminan enfermos por días, el sol es caliente, pero no lo suficiente para que el agua cambie de temperatura, Daenerys no la siente. Le gusta pasar sus tardes y noches mirando al mar, el atardecer, esperar el momento en que vea un barco con la bandera de su casa o el de sus aliados…</p><p>Su madre les ha contado todo lo que sucedió con su padre y hermano. La locura de su padre, la crueldad, el momento en que inició y la manera en que terminó. Daenerys odia saber que fue concebida por parte de una violación, su madre siempre disipa sus miedos cuando ese recuerdo la golpea, ella le asegura que volvería a pasar por la situación todas las veces que sean necesarias si el final es el mismo, tenerla a ella como hija. Llora entre sus brazos por sus palabras. </p><p>Hay días en que suele ponerse triste por no conocer a su hermano mayor, el rey de los siete reinos. Daenerys conoce a la perfección la historia de su hermano, sus pecados, sus mentiras, su traición. Lo juzga con preguntas que no puede responderse cuando se mira al espejo: ¿Qué clase de hombre puede deshacerse de su esposa e hijos a favor de otra? ¿Qué clase de hombre es al permitir que los niños sean separados de su madre y enviados a otras partes del reino como si no importaran? ¿No pudo mantener a las dos esposas y darles un lugar a respetar? Tal vez no tenerlas a las dos, anular el matrimonio con la princesa Elia, pero permitirle tener a sus hijos, dejarlos crecer a su lado en Dorne, confinada en Dragonstone, custodiada en King’s Landing, pero juntos. ¿Por qué su hermano es cruel?</p><p>Su madre es hermosa, bondadosa y amable con todos. ¿En realidad Rhaegar Targaryen es hijo de la antigua reina, Rhaella Targaryen? Viserys dice que Rhaegar es idéntico a ellos, los rasgos de un verdadero Targaryen. No hay duda de que provenga de otra mujer; Viserys suele contarle sus historias de cuando estuvo atrapado en King’s Landing y como vivía en los aposentos de la princesa Rhaenys y el príncipe Aegon, Viserys no tenía niños con quien jugar porque padre no se lo permitía. Daenerys tiene curiosidad de saber cómo es ella y conocerla, se pregunta si sigue siendo amable después de todo el daño que le provocó su hermano. </p><p>Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando era más pequeña y no comprendía la complejidad de la situación. </p><p>Se involucró cuando cumplió doce días de su nombre e iniciaron sus sueños. Recuerda haberle contado a su madre sobre la niña de cabello oscuro y plateado, de piel morena y ojos violetas, no se parecía mucho a una Targaryen, pero su madre si supo quién era ella. </p><p>Su sobrina, Rhaenys.</p><p>Solo era Rhaenys al comienzo, siendo una mujer adulta bajo un árbol corazón. Rhaenys no hace nada en su sueño, solo está inclinada, rezando. Meses después el sueño se extendió y un hombre se unió a ella, cabello y ojos oscuros, su piel morena, pero no como la de Rhaenys, diferente. No tienen ningún parecido físico. Más tarde descubrió que es el hijo de su hermano Rhaegar y su segunda esposa, <em>el falso Aegon o Aegon VII. </em>Y luego se une otro hombre, con cabello plateado y largo, ojos oscuros y piel pálida, a él si le encuentra parecido con Rhaenys, él es el verdadero Aegon, el heredero de los siete reinos. </p><p>Nadie conoce la apariencia física de Rhaenys y Aegon, no se han visto desde el día en que fueron separados de los brazos de la princesa Elia, algunos dicen que estás muertos, asesinados por orden de la reina cruel, Lyanna Stark para que no sean una amenaza para el verdadero hijo; otros apuntan a que viven en los calabozos de la Red Keep, muriendo de hambre y suplicando por la muerte. Son muchos rumores a lo largo de los años.</p><p>Su hermano Rhaegar ha visitado Dragonstone, pero nunca los encuentra.</p><p>Y le recuerda a la historia de Dorne en la Conquista de Aegon. Jugando a las escondidas y el dragón no puede encontrarlos. </p><p>Daenerys a veces se pregunta si es la reencarnación de Daenys la soñadora; su madre no lo afirma ni lo niega, Daenerys no ha tenido muchos sueños en donde vea una guerra, su primer sueño fue con Rhaenys y su madre y el consejo comentaron que posiblemente se trate de la reunión de los hermanos y eso les dio esperanza e iniciaron su búsqueda para encontrarlos, intentaron presionarla para buscar más información y los decepcionó cuando no les dio respuesta que esperaban; aunque sí ha tenido otras visiones y es cuando ve al ejército de su hermano dirigirse a Dragonstone, su madre dudaba al principio, pero le dio la oportunidad de que pudiera confirmarlo y aceptar su palabra, lo fue. </p><p>Un gran ejército venía en secreto a Dragonstone por ellos y llevarlos a la fuerza a King’s Landing. Lograron esconderse, nunca le permitieron leer los cuervos que recibieron con la <em>furia del rey. </em></p><p>Rhaegar Targaryen no tiene ningún control sobre ellos.</p><hr/><p>—¡Su gracia! —Daenerys vio cómo el maestre entró apresuradamente al comedor—. ¡Noticias del Valle! —Inmediatamente su madre se levantó de su lugar, Daenerys compartió una mirada con su hermano y siguieron a su madre cuando dio órdenes de reunir al pequeño consejo, los soldados se marcharon en busca para cumplir la petición de su reina. </p><p>Daenerys notó que su madre sostenía en su mano la nota que le dio el maestre. ¿Cuál es su contenido? </p><p>Entraron a la Torre del Tambor y esperaron. Viserys se adelantó y preguntó sobre las noticias recibidas. Debían ser muy buenas, su madre tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro, quería tomar el papel y leerlo antes de que llegase el consejo. No esperaron mucho.</p><p>—Mis amigos —Su madre tomó la palabra cuando todos tomaron su lugar respectivo. Viserys tomó su mano entre la suya y la apretó, son buenas noticias, decidió—. Recibimos un cuervo el día de hoy, el maestre Pylos me notificó de su contenido. Lo han logrado, Ser Goodwin y Ser Milo destacaron entre los soldados de Jon Arryn y fueron con él en su primer viaje a King’s Landing antes de permitirles entrar a la fortaleza. Mi nieto, Aegon, está vivo y saludable con los Arryn —Daenerys abrió los ojos sorprendida y dirigió su mirada a su hermano, quien estaba igual de sorprendido. </p><p>—¿Está completamente segura, su gracia? —Preguntó Lord Robin.</p><p>—Han pasado poco más de tres años desde que se fueron para infiltrarse en el Valle, no pueden ser mentiras —dijo Viserys—. Rhaenys, muchos rumores apuntaron a que ella estaba bajo su cuidado también y que fue un rumor que fueran separados. El Valle es inquebrantable, no cualquiera logra entrar. ¿Está ella también?</p><p>—Lo sé, hijo mío. No hay noticias de ella, Rhaenys no está en el Valle. Lo que nos confirma que tu hermano los separó. </p><p>—Hay noticias del reino, su gracia —dijo Lord Wade—. El hijo de Rhaegar Targaryen… se enfrentó a él. Los presentes dijeron que el príncipe fue a exigir justicia para sus hermanos y restituirlos, se habla que ha renunciado a su título.</p><p>—¿Cuándo sucedió esto, Lord Wade? —Daenerys escuchó la furia en su voz. </p><p>—Mis <em>amiguitos </em>me trajeron él informó hoy, iba a comentárselo antes de que nos mandará a llamar. Es información muy cuidadosa y creo que para estos momentos el rey Rhaegar ya lo sabe, pero vieron al príncipe salir de King’s Landing. </p><p>—Daenerys, cariño, ¿has tenido algún sueño reciente? ¿Una visión que nos diga en qué momento de la historia estamos? El hijo de Lyanna se ha ido de King’s Landing, hemos tenido finalmente noticias oficiales de Aegon, ¿dónde será la reunión? ¿En dónde está Rhaenys?</p><p>Eran estos momentos en los que a Daenerys no le gustaba ser participante, porque si ha tenido un par de sueños, de los cuales no puede decir que son verídicos. No quiere que su madre se obsesione con ellos y se presione para hacerlos realidad antes de tiempo, si el futuro tiene que pasar, tiene que hacerlo en su propio momento. Fue una profecía dictada en medio de la noche lo que selló el destino de la casa Targaryen, la obsesión de su hermano llegó a los límites cuando buscó a otra mujer para intentar cumplirla y como consecuencia se deshizo de su propia familia.</p><p>Daenerys conoce a su madre, es firme con sus decisiones, pero tampoco quiere ilusionarse con un sueño que es posible que nunca se cumpla. Daenerys no ha visto desgracias como lo hizo Daenys, solo momentos que pueden ser del futuro. A veces quiere tratarlas como ilusiones, pero son reales.</p><p>Los sueños, las visiones no son muy frecuentes, pero se cumplió una de tantas. Daenerys <em>soñó </em>con el enfrentamiento del <em>falso Aegon </em>en la sala de trono. ¿Cómo pudo soñar ese enfrentamiento y no cuando finalmente Ser Goodwin tuvo éxito en su misión en el Valle? </p><p>—No, madre. Lo siento.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Casi en todos los fics que he escrito, no tomó a Daenerys en consideración, no porque no me guste, simplemente no puedo meterme en su piel todavía(? Me puse a ver la serie otra vez, justamente ayer me terminé la temporada 3 y estaba llorando con el inicio del 3x10 cuando Arya y Sandor ven a los hombres de Walder diciendo: Ahí viene el rey del norte y Robb... así que ya quiero volver con Rhaenys y Robb, jaja:( </p><p>Quise hacer de que Daenerys tuviese sueños del futuro, pero en el que tampoco es muy frecuente y ella misma tiene dudas de poder compartir todo esto por temor a que Rhaella misma se obsesione, el fic no tendría sentido si Daenerys ya lo sabe todo. Así que, aclarando, Daenerys no lo ve todo, solamente ve ciertas cosas y una de las principales que si quiero dejar en claro, es que ella ve cuando su familia (Rhaella y Viserys) pueden correr el riesgo. Daenerys todavía no está destinada a conocer el futuro de sus sobrinos.</p><p>En caso de sentirse confusión o innecesario, agradecería leer sus opiniones y hacerme saber si dejo el capítulo como tal, o lo descartamos, jaja. <br/>Jon se ha ido de King's Landing... los caballeros del capítulo de Aegon son hombres de Rhaella... Rhaenys se ha reunido con Ashara... ¿Dónde estás, Elia Martell?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer; Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, solamente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. </p><p>N/A I: Creo que no les gustó el capítulo de Daenerys... JAJA:C Así que estaba pensando en editarlo o eliminarlo, no sé, si lo sentí un poquito fuera del contexto. O no sé, quizás lo mantenga. En fin, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando sus felicitaciones! :D Me pone muy contenta, también los que están siguiendo las nuevas historias de Rhaegar / Elia! :D </p><p>Espero que este capítulo les guste, estamos avanzando rápidamente con algunos momentos porque luego yo solita me voy atrancar y terminaré abandonando la historia si me meto en muchas descripciones, explicaciones, y detalles que luego se me olvidarán, estoy avanzando igual que Daenerys llegando al muro en unos minutos como en el 7x06. Mal chiste, lo sé. </p><p>PERSONAJES CON Ooc.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>La puerta de la luna estaba abierta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegon sintió la tentación de acercarse e inclinarse, mirar hacia el vacío y sentir el aire en su rostro. Las pocas ejecuciones en las que estuvo presente, los gritos no duraron mucho, las personas vuelan en el aire hacia la muerte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo se sentirá ver a Rhaegar Targaryen volar por esa puerta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No debe de pensar en eso, si alguien supiera de ellos, puede ser considerado como traición. Y él no va a provocar su muerte prematura, tiene motivos para querer vivir lo suficiente: su madre y hermana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No le han dicho qué día, pero su tiempo aquí ha terminado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cumplir el destino que su </span>
  <em>
    <span>padre </span>
  </em>
  <span>estableció para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Finalmente te vas —Aegon no había visto que lady Lysa estaba en el salón—. El bastardo se va y toma su lugar en donde perteneces —su voz llena de amargura no pasó desapercibida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lady Arryn —se levantó del suelo e hizo una reverencia por respeto, en especial porque si la mujer se acercaba lo suficiente a él podía empujarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Jamás entenderé porque mi marido decidió educarte —Aegon ignoró sus palabras, era mejor hacerlo—. Un bastardo no merece ser educado, ni aprender a leer ni a escribir, tampoco debes de tener prendas de vestir ni sentarte en el comedor con los buenos nacidos, tu lugar siempre debió ser con los sirvientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me disculpo por el trato que me dio lord Arryn, lady Lysa —dijo—. Jamás fue mi intención recibir todas esas comodidades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No finjas conmigo, bastardito —lady Lysa frunció el ceño—, siempre esperaste que mi marido mostrará preferencia contigo, que no siguiera las órdenes del rey. Seguías aprendiendo para que un día te ceda el Valle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tú estás</span>
  </em>
  <span> feliz de que perdiera a mi bebé. Tú fuiste el culpable. Tú bastardo nacido del...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡LYSA! —Jon Arryn hizo acto de presencia, si Aegon no se equivocaba, Jon estaba furioso por lo que acababa de decir de su esposa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el Valle, lady Lysa es respetada y odiada al mismo tiempo. Lo aprendió cuando las doncellas eran despedidas sin justificación y otras venían a sustituirlas, no decían cosas agradables sobre ellas. Aegon siente lástima por ella, pero él no provocó la guerra que le arruinó la vida a la mujer. Aunque no anhela ir al muro, finalmente tendrá algo de paz al no volver a ver a la mujer que lo torturó durante años. Él puede aprender a olvidarse de su existencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aegon no merece que lo culpes por el destino que los dioses eligieron para nuestro hijo. Eduque a Aegon para que sea un hombre de bien en el Muro y sirva a su rey y al reino, aprendió a leer y escribir porque puede ser el consejero del maestre en el muro —Jon ordenó que la puerta de la luna se cerrará y Aegon sintió que la paz embriagaba a su cuerpo, con lady Lysa cerca es peligroso—. Y le di las mejores vestimentas porque me pagaron por ello —eso fue un verdadero golpe para Aegon, pero lo dejo pasar—. Aegon nunca será rey, nunca tendrá tierras, no tendrá familia. Y será un hermano jurado de la guardia hasta el día en que los dioses reclamen su vida. Y voy a extrañarlo porque él ha sido como el hijo que no pudimos tener. Aegon, ve a tus habitaciones a preparar tu equipaje, esta noche partes al muro.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>¿Cómo planificar un escape en tan poco tiempo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguramente Jon Arryn lo obligará a irse por mar abierto para evitar contratiempos o un intento de escape ahora que conoce toda la verdad de su pasado. Nunca ha salido del Valle, la oportunidad de conocer otros reinos ahora es nula. Se recostó sobre la cama y miró fijamente al techo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a como hubiera sido su vida si viviera con su madre y hermana en Dorne. Por los libros, sabe que es un reino rico, con sol caliente y lleno de arena, el reino más difícil de conquistar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonrió, él es un Martell de sangre. No importa que lleve el apellido de bastardo, su madre es la princesa Elia Martell de Dorne, sus antepasados descienden de la princesa Meria Nymeros Martell, la mujer que se negó a doblar la rodilla ante los dragones y les guerra hasta el último de sus días.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nunca doblegado, nunca roto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Entre sus dedos tenía el pergamino doblado que le dio el soldado hace un par de días, una carta de la reina madre, Rhaella Targaryen firmada hace dos años, su abuela. En ella escribe el anhelo de volver a tomarlo entre sus brazos y reunirse pronto, en ella escribe que mantenga la esperanza y que nunca más deberá de sentirse solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha sido precavido y no ha tenido muchas conversaciones con Ser Goodwin, pero él le habló sobre Rhaella Targaryen y sus tíos, el príncipe Viserys y la princesa Daenerys, quienes residen en Dragonstone. ¿Habrá alguna manera que en lugar de ir al muro lo lleven a Dragonstone? No, seguramente lord Arryn irá con él en su viaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuatro golpes se escucharon, y Ser Goodwin entró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me enteré que esta noche te vas a Puerto Gaviota, mi príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No soy un príncipe, Ser —le recordó amablemente. No estaba acostumbrado a ese título, y ahora con su partida menos—. Lord Arryn me lo dijo hace un rato, ¿vendrás conmigo en el viaje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te escoltaremos hasta el puerto, mi príncipe, de ahí te dejarán con soldados de más confianza de Jon Arryn junto con soldados Targaryen que fueron enviados por su gracia. Navegarán hasta Puerto Blanco y continuarán a caballo hasta llegar al Castillo Negro. Nos lo informó Jon Arryn, aunque sospechamos que te enviarán directamente hasta Guardaoriente del Mar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asintió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fue un placer conocerlo, Ser Goodwin. Lamento que los planes que tenían no se hayan cumplido —se levantó de la cama y le extendió la mano. El hombre negó con la cabeza y sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Usted se reunirá con su verdadera familia, mi príncipe —Aceptó su mano extendida y le dio un apretón—. Y juró por los dioses que estaré a su lado el día en que reclamé su derecho al trono. Avisaré a mi reina de los cambios de planes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>No está muy acostumbrado a montar a caballo. Casi nunca se lo permitieron y fueron raras las ocasiones en que Jon Arryn concedió su permiso de salir de la fortaleza. No conoce muy bien las tierras en las que vivió durante años, le agrada el ruido que encuentra por las calles que pasan y envidia a las familias que logra ver, se le hace un nudo en la garganta al ver a hombres sosteniendo las manos de sus hijos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La gente lo mira en momentos y lo señalan. Se niega a cortar su cabellera, en el muro quizás lo obliguen, pero no ahora. Recuerda el día en que lady Lysa dijo que lo tenía muy largo y que posiblemente estaba lleno de piojos y pulgas, ella misma lo cortó, más adelante él se disculpó con lord Arryn y le dijo sobre los animales que </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivieron </span>
  </em>
  <span>en su cabellera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El sol ha comenzado a esconderse, pronto la gente se refugiará en el calor de su hogar. Dentro de él hay una pequeña esperanza de que Ser Goodwin haga un intento y no lo obliguen a subir en ese barco, pero es una locura. Está solo con Ser Milo y él no tiene a nadie de su lado en el Valle que ayuden a defenderse, quizás incluso lo matarán por ese acto, no lo hará.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subirá a ese barco y partirá al Muro. Algo se le ocurrirá en el camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando llegan a Puerto Gaviota, el lugar se encuentra despejado al momento en que los ve. Cuenta a diez soldados con el emblema de los Targaryen. Hay uno más, con una armadura de color oro y capa blanca, él debe de pertenecer a la guardia real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ser Jaime —Aegon escucha decir a lord Arryn. Él parece sorprendido de verlo—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me han ordenado escoltar a Aegon Waters al muro —dijo él sin saludar—. Amablemente nos indicaron en qué barco partirá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No es un poco extremo? —Preguntó Jon con cautela—. Es un Waters, nada de qué preocuparse con él. Le explique al rey en mi reciente visita que es un buen chico e ignorante con el pasado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sigo las órdenes de su gracia, lord Arryn —dijo con indiferencia. Aegon frunció el año ante la mención de ignorar el pasado. Comprendió al instante la indirecta, mentir en caso de que dichos hombres pregunten sobre su vida en el Valle y lo que sabe. No decir nada de Elia Martell, no mencionar que tiene una hermana ni que sabe que el rey es su padre. ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Qué mentiras se supone que debe de decir? Es el pupilo de Jon Arryn desde que tiene memoria—. Lo llevaré al muro, sano y salvo, lo veré tomar sus votos y regresaré con mi rey, es una promesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mantengo mis dudas, no puedo confiar en su palabra, Ser Jaime. No cuando usted mató al rey Aerys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No conoce el motivo por el cual lo hice, lord Arryn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y esa no es la excusa de haber faltado a sus votos, usted debió morir por su acto de traición a la corona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y pagaré mi penitencia cuando me lo ordenen —Volvió a sonreír—. Por el momento fui perdonado cuando su gracia conoció el motivo. Tenemos un largo viaje que realizar, lord Arryn. ¿Dónde está Aegon Waters?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Necesita vomitar para intentar calmar los nervios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha sido una larga convivencia el soportar a Ser Jaime Lannister. El hombre suele burlarse de él y mirarlo con indiferencia, ha hecho comentarios despectivos sobre la vida en Desembarco del rey e incluso le ha contado sobre extrañar el cuerpo de su hermana con la cual tiene una relación incestuosa. Siendo honesto, se asustó cuando le escuchó decirlo, es común que los Targaryen lo hagan, ¿pero los Lannister? ¿Por qué él le contaba todo eso? La respuesta llegó cuando soltó una carcajada y le dijo que él es una persona de confianza porque nadie va a creer en las palabras de un bastardo y que en el momento en que llegue al muro su pequeño secreto se irá con él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rey nunca sale en sus conversaciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es precavido con la información que le cuenta a Ser Jaime. Le cuenta sobre vivir con los Arryn, no cuenta los castigos de lady Lysa, pero habla muy bien de lord Arryn. Ser Jaime suele invitarlo a la cubierta del barco y retarlo a pelear con la espada. Se sonroja cuando todos descubren que no es muy bueno sosteniéndola, Ser Jaime ordena a todos a callarse y le enseña a practicar. Al principio piensa que se preocupa por él, pero la verdad es por la vida que llevan en el muro y lo que le espera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Jaime es fiel a su rey, no a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las ansias de vomitar regresan con más fuerza en el momento que siente que el barco se detiene. Han llegado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cómo es su costumbre habitual, Ser Jaime entra a su camarote sin tocar. Su mano sujeta en el pomo de la espada, se miran fijamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No quiero pertenecer a la guardia de la noche —esto puede costarle la vida si se lo dice al rey. La sonrisa burlona en su rostro desaparece—, no quiero vivir en el muro —se sincera—. Has hecho todo para no decir nada, pero sé quién es mi madre y mi hermana. Sé lo que el rey hizo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuándo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Importa? —No quiere delatar a lady Lysa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, pero cuando me reúna con el rey tendré que informarle que sabes la verdad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No pudieron esconderlo para siempre. Iba a enterarme en el muro, ¿no? Ellos lo dirán sin importarles el daño que me puedan causar sus palabras —El silencio de Ser Jaime se lo confirma—. ¿En apariencia soy como él?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer. Ni siquiera el príncipe Aegon se parece a él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cierra los ojos al escuchar el nombre de </span>
  <em>
    <span>su hermano. </span>
  </em>
  <span>El otro hijo que usurpó su lugar. El causante de que él fuese desterrado de su hogar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hablaremos cuando estemos en el muro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Jaime manda a llamar a dos soldados para que tomen sus pertenencias, son dos soldados Targaryen quienes entran al camarote cuando ellos salen. Aegon se colocó la capa que le entregaron, aunque no siente tanto frío como los otros soldados que se quejaban. Puede acostumbrarse a él, su sangre debe ser lo suficientemente caliente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los soldados se han formado en fila para permitirles el paso. Ser Jaime toma la delantera y se coloca detrás de él. Al momento de descender, los soldados se colocan a sus espaldas y siguen sus pasos. Todos ellos se van a quedar hasta el momento en que tome sus votos… mantener la precaución para no hacer ninguna tontería y si desertaba, la muerte es lo que le espera. No puede morir, no todavía…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aegon casi tropezó con Ser Jaime cuando él se detuvo inesperadamente, mirando a su dirección, se sorprendió de encontrar a diez hombres sobre sus caballos. No sabía quiénes eran y claramente no eran hermanos de la guardia, tampoco llevaban banderas y no pudo ver sus sigilos. Los soldados que los acompañaban en el viaje sacaron sus espadas. Él se quedó detrás de Ser Jaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué significaba todo esto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lord Stark —Ser Jaime fue el primero en hablar—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? No creo que sea para unirse a la guardia, tiene un reino muy grande que manejar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un reino que perfectamente puede manejar mi mujer en mi ausencia, Ser Jaime —Los soldados dieron un paso hacia adelante con las espadas en mano, pero con un solo movimiento, Ser Jaime los detuvo—. La pregunta es que hace usted aquí, ¿no deberías estar protegiendo a nuestro rey? —no respondió, claramente esperaba respuesta a su primera pregunta. Lord Stark cedió—. Un pájaro voló y me dijo que el pupilo de Jon Arryn venía en camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creciste con lord Arryn, lord Stark. Él te llevó a la guerra cuando tu padre y hermano fueron asesinados por el rey loco, ¿lo vas a traicionar? —Aegon sentía que los nervios comenzaban a carcomerlo, odiaba no tener idea de todo lo ocurrido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el señor de Winterfell aquí? No tiene sentido su presencia. Solo va a causar problemas cuando Ser Jaime regrese a Desembarco del rey y explique todo lo sucedido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un día en persona le pediré perdón —una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He traído a Aegon Waters a unirse a la guardia, su gracia lo ordeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Una lamentable pena que eso no suceda —Lord Stark descendió de su caballo y Aegon se congeló momentáneamente al verlo sacar su espada, los demás hombres imitaron su movimiento, a excepción de uno que se mantuvo en su caballo. Aegon frunció el ceño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ser Jaime soltó una pequeña risita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que pudieran pensarlo mejor, Aegon vio como Ser Jaime se dio la vuelta, miró a los soldados antes de asentir y matar a uno de los soldados del Valle. Los hombros con el emblema de los Targaryen pronto mataron a los restantes. La sangre salpicó la nieve blanca y miró a Ser Jaime limpiar su espada con mano. ¿Qué es todo lo que acababa de suceder?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No eran tan importantes como dijo Arryn —dijo con indiferencia Ser Jaime—. Vamos, chico. No te asustes —Ser Jaime colocó una mano sobre su espalda y le dio una palmada en su espalda, lord Strak guardó su espada y lo miró—. Diez vidas por Aegon Waters, nunca lo espere de usted, lord Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lloraré y suplicaré el perdón a los dioses antiguos por sus vidas. Ashara suele decir que es el precio a pagar cuando la ocasión lo requiere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dornienses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy confundido —habló finalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y te lo explicaremos todo, Aegon —contestó lord Stark, acercándose a él—. Eddard Stark, su gracia —hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aegon —saludó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo convenciste a Lord Mormont? —preguntó Ser Jaime. Los soldados levantaron los cuerpos de los hombres muertos—. El hombre es demasiado honorable como para acceder a lo que acabas de hacer, ha manchado su honor, lord Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Stark se mantuvo en silencio, las palabras debieron de golpearlo. Sabía que los Stark eran las personas más honorables de los siete reinos. ¿Por qué manchar su honor por él?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lord Mormont no fue notificado de nada, ahorita se encuentra en una expedición más allá del muro conteniendo los ataques de los salvajes —explicó Eddard—. Sólo voy a responder que Doran Martell envió a algunos hombres a Desembarco del rey a recibir la justicia de su gracia, su gracia les concedió la oportunidad de unirse a la guardia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Interesante —respondió Ser Jaime—. Tomaré mis precauciones cuando regrese a la ciudad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tenemos un viaje que hacer a Winterfell, pero antes… —Lord Stark se dio la vuelta y todos dirigieron su mirada al soldado que continuaba en su caballo, esperando su momento. Uno de los soldados Stark se acercó a él y le ayudó a descender y se retiraron el casco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El rostro de una mujer de cabello oscuro con mechones plateados apareció a la vista de todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo…? —escuchó la voz sorprendida de Ser Jaime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Príncipe Aegon, tengo el honor de presentarle a su hermana: la princesa Rhaenys.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡LA PRIMERA REUNIÓN DE HERMANOS! ¡YEEEEEI! ¿MUY RÁPIDO? ¡Quizás sí! ¡Lo siento, JAJA! No quería esperar muchos capítulos para reunirlos e_e <br/>¿Creen que los personajes se ven muy ooc? Sé que Ned Stark es un personaje muy cuidadoso, bueno todos lo son, jaja, pero es lo que necesitaba para que este fic continúe avanzando. </p><p>No todos están felices con el reinado de Rhaegar y sus decisiones. En este fic, Ned le tiene rencor a Lyanna y por ende a Rhaegar. Si en su oportunidad está restaurar a los verdaderos hijos, lo hará. </p><p>Gracias por leer, bonito sábado.<br/>Durante la noche de hoy y mañana estaré actualizando los otros fics:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>